Stolen Fish
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: When humans stole Dory and her parents, their friends have to go save them. Saving them might be harder than they thought. Can they do it? (This story takes place two months after the events of Finding Dory.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **This story has been inspired by a roleplay I did with my friend a while ago. The story will be similar to the roleplay I did. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo/Dory.**

It has been two months since Dory found her parents. Her parents has been comfortable living in the reef with their daughter and friends. They often go out on swims around the reef. They were grateful that they finally had space. They could finally swim freely and not around in circles. The couple had to admit that they were pretty scared when they had to search for Dory. They were bred in captivity, so they wasn't really comfortable going out into the ocean. Therefore, they were so happy to see their daughter again after so many years of laying shells, trying to get their baby girl home.

The sun rose into the sky, it's bright rays shining into the blue, clear water. Dory was sleeping in her brain coral, snoring loudly. She was dreaming about her childhood. The blue tang giggled softly in her sleep. "Mommy, Daddy..." she said, smiling lightly. Her smile vanished when the sun's rays shone in her eyes. Her magenta eyes shot open. Her head bumped at the top of her brain coral. "Oww." She rubbed her head. She stretched her body before swimming out to meet Marlin and Nemo. While she swam, she realized that Nemo had school today. She saw Marlin and Nemo just swimming out of their anemone. With a smile, she swam over to them.

"Morning, Marlin, Nemo!" she greeted, waving her fin at them.

They turned to face Dory. "Morning, Dory!" Nemo said, smiling.

Marlin grinned at his friend. "Morning."

"So, Nemo, are you ready for school?" Dory asked, excited to be taking him to school.

Marlin and Nemo exchanged glances. "Uh, Dory, today's Sunday," Marlin said.

Dory suddenly remembered. "Oh, right, sorry. I forgot." She looked down at the sand before smiling at the little clown fish and his father. "Well, I better go see what my parents are doing. Bye guys!" She swam away towards her parents' coral home.

"Bye, Dory!" Nemo said, while Marlin waved his fin to her.

Dory hummed the "Just Keep Swimming" song as she swam. She smiled as she entered her parents' home. When she reached their coral cave, she noticed that they were not there. She searched around their home. "Mom? Dad?" She kept searching, until she saw her parents near the sea grass, enjoying the sun's warmth on their scales. "Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" she exclaimed.

Jenny and Charlie smiled when they saw their daughter. "Morning, honey," her mother said warmly.

"Morning, Kelpcake!" Charlie exclaimed, using the nickname he created for her.

"What are you doing?" Dory asked.

"We are just enjoying the warmth," Jenny said. "The warmth is quite nice. We never had the sun's warmth in the institute."

Dory nodded, understanding. "That's good. Do you enjoy the ocean?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, we love the ocean. The ocean is such a beautiful place to live in."

"It sure is," Jenny agreed, looking at the ocean.

"I'm glad you like the ocean, I like it too," Dory said.

Dory suddenly changed the subject. "Can we eat breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll prepare breakfast," Jenny said. They all swam to the coral home.

Destiny woke up with a huge yawn. She rubbed her eyes. She got up to see Bailey. When she arrived to the rock cave, where Bailey slept, she noticed that he was sleeping. She let in a big breath. She called loudly, "Goooood mooorning, Baaaailey!"

Bailey woke up with a scream. "Huh? What?" He saw Destiny standing there, laughing.

"I got you good, Bailey!" she said, still laughing.

He glared at Destiny. "That wasn't funny! You scared me half to death!"

Destiny stopped laughing. "Aww, come on, Bailey. I was only playing around."

Bailey sighed. He realized that. The beluga whale chuckled. "Yeah, right. I'm sorry. Just don't do that again, okay?"

She chuckled. "Okay." She grabbed Bailey's fin. "Come on, let's eat breakfast."

Dory quickly ate her breakfast. She chewed on her kelp.

Charlie giggled. "Why are you eating fast, Kelpcake?"

Dory gulped down the kelp she was chewing on. "I want to play with Nemo."

Jenny chuckled. "I understand, sweetie, but can you please eat a little slower?"

"Okay, Mom," she replied. She ate the rest of her breakfast, chewing on her kelp a little slower. "I'm done! Can I play with Nemo now?"

"Sure, honey," Jenny said.

"Have fun!" Charlie exclaimed.

Dory quickly swam near the anemone. She saw the little clown fish. He was bored. He mindlessly drew circles in the sand with his fin. Nemo perked up when he saw Dory swimming towards him.

"Dory!" He swam up to her. "I'm so glad you're here! I'm so bored!"

Dory had a smile on her freckled face. "I'm glad that you said that. I want to play with you."

"What should we play?" Nemo asked.

"Hmm..." Dory placed a fin on her chin. She thought for a minute, until she thought of a game they could play. "Let's play tag!"

"Okay!" Nemo exclaimed before shouting, "Dad! I'm gonna play with Dory!"

Marlin swam over to them. "Okay, but don't go too far. That goes for you too, Dory." He looked at the blue tang.

"We won't." Nemo and Dory swam off to play.

"So, who's it?" Nemo inquired.

"I'll be it!" Dory said, excited to play.

Nemo chuckled before swimming away from Dory. "Come back here!" Dory shouted, chasing the clown fish around.

"You can't get me!" he said playfully, swimming through the kelp.

"Oh, yes I will!" She chased Nemo quickly, laughing.

Nemo swam so fast, that he couldn't see Dory anymore. He hid, so Dory couldn't see him.

Dory stopped. She suddenly forgot what she was doing. She swam out into the open. "Nemo?" She frantically looked around when she couldn't see the young clown fish. She searched for him.

Nemo waited in his hiding spot for a while. "Where is she? She should of found me by now." He got out of his hiding spot. "Dory!" Nemo shouted, searching for his friend.

It has been minutes since he searched for her. He decided to swim back to the reef. He saw his dad, who was talking to Jenny and Charlie. "Dad!" he called.

The trio stopped talking when they saw Nemo. "Nemo? What is it, son?" Marlin asked.

"Dory's missing! We were playing tag, but she suddenly just vanished," he explained.

"What?!" Jenny said.

"I told her not to go too far," Marlin grumbled. "Nemo, get Bailey to help us find her."

"Okay, Dad." He swam off to Bailey's home.

Jenny's eyes watered. She hugged Charlie. "Oh, Charlie, what's gonna happen to her?"

Charlie stroked her dorsal fin. "Honey, she'll be fine."

Marlin sighed. "Don't worry. We'll find her as soon as possible."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you, Marlin. We'll help find her."

"Bailey!" Nemo shouted.

Bailey quickly turned to face Nemo. "Hey, Nemo! What's up?"

"Bailey, Dory's missing! Can you use your echolocation?" he asked.

His eyes widened. He then nodded. "Sure. Let me get Destiny and Hank first." He swam off.

"Thanks." Nemo looked up at the sea. "Dory, please be alright."

Dory was starting to worry. "Where is everyone?" She swam in circles, panting. She then calmed down. "Okay, Dory. Don't panic. You just need to go in the reef. That's where everyone is," she said to herself. The positive fish swam back to the reef. She stopped when she saw some familiar faces. She squinted to get a better look.

Hank pointed a tentacle at Dory. "There she is!"

Dory finally recognized them. "Guys!" she shouted, swimming over to them. Jenny and Charlie swam quickly to their daughter; they embraced her.

"Mom! Dad!" Dory closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank goodness your okay," Jenny said, smiling fondly at her daughter.

"Yeah, we thought you got hurt or something," Charlie added.

"No, I'm fine. I just got lost."

Marlin angrily swam up to Dory. "Dory, I told you to stay near the reef! We've been searching everywhere for you!" he shouted, narrowing his scarlet eyes at her.

Dory's smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, Marlin, I just forgot." Dory lowered her eyes.

Marlin couldn't control his anger, so he yelled, "I thought you were dead! You really had me worried! I'm really disappointed in you, Dory. If you didn't forget, then you would just stay near the reef and didn't wander off!"

Dory gasped at what Marlin said. Tears formed in her eyes. She quickly swam off into the reef, crying. Her parents followed her.

Marlin quickly regretted for what he said to her. Hank swam up to Marlin. "Marlin, can't you control your anger for once? You just made her cry!"

"Hank, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Marlin frowned, staring at him with a apologetic look in his eyes.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to her! She doesn't deserve to be yelled at," he said before adding, "Come on guys, let's go home."

Destiny and Bailey followed Hank to the reef before casting a glare at Marlin.

Marlin sighed. He swam back to the reef, thinking about what he have done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dory swam all the way to her home. She lied down and cried. Tears were streaming down her face. Her parents quickly swam over to her, giving her gentle strokes.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. Please don't cry. I'm sure Marlin didn't mean to yell at you," Jenny explained softly.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Your mother's right, Dory. He was just worried about you."

Dory sniffed, wiping her tears away. She gave a small smile and chuckled. "Well, he's always worried about me. So I don't blame him for that."

Her parents smiled, happy that their daughter is okay. "Do you want us to stay here with you, honey?" Jenny asked.

Dory shook her head. "No, thanks, I'm fine. I'm just gonna rest here for a bit."

"Okay, Kelpcake. Come to us if you need anything." They left, holding fins as they swam away.

Marlin swam back to the reef with Nemo beside him. "What have I done? This is the second time I yelled at her."

"It's okay, Dad," Nemo said, smiling up at his father,"you didn't mean to yell at her. You were just worried about her, that's all. Yet, you always worry about her." He gave a small chuckle.

Marlin glanced down at his son, giving a small smile. He realized that he was right. He always felt like a father figure to Dory. "You're right, son. I was just so worried about her. If anything happens to her, I'll try my best to look out or search for her."

They arrived at the reef. Marlin could see Dory's brain coral. "Nemo, you can go play. I'm going to apologize to Dory."

"Okay, Dad." He swam off towards the anemone to go play.

Marlin smiled at his son before swimming over to Dory's brain coral.

Dory looked up when she saw Marlin. "Hi, Marlin!"

Marlin frowned and sighed. "Look, Dory. I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I was just so worried about you. I thought you were seriously hurt, or worse, dead," he explained to her, giving her an innocent look in his eyes.

"Wait. You yelled at me?" she questioned, looking at him, confused.

He nodded. "Yes, Dory, I did. I shouldn't have done that. I take back everything I said."

"Oh, now I remember! It's okay, Marlin. I forgive you." She got out of her brain coral and hugged Marlin.

Marlin smiled warmly at her. They separated from the hug.

"I'm gonna see what Bailey and Destiny are doing. Bye!" She swam away.

Marlin chuckled. "Bye, Dory." He swam towards the anemone, checking on Nemo.

Dory noticed that Destiny, Bailey, and Hank were talking. She eagerly swam over to them, grinning.

Hank was the first to notice Dory. "Hi, kid!"

"Hi, Hank!" she exclaimed before saying, "Hi, guys!" She waved her yellow fin at them.

"Hi, Dory!" they both said simultaneously.

"What were you guys doing?" she asked curiously.

"We were just talking," Destiny said.

"Okay, cool. Can I chat with you guys?"

"Sure!" Bailey said, happy to chat with his blue fish friend.

Dory beamed, her magenta eyes sparkling. She joined in to chat with them.

It has been a while since she spent time with her friends. They were now playing hide and seek. Hank was it. He carefully searched around, trying to find his friends.

Dory giggled quietly. She was hiding in the sea grass. "He'll never find me here."

Hank looked around, until he saw a huge rock. He looked behind the rock. "Found you guys!"

They both laughed. "Great job, Hank!" Bailey said, impressed.

Hank smiled. "Thank you, now let's find Dory."

Dory stayed in her hiding spot for a few minutes. She saw her friends getting close to the sea grass. Hank spreaded the sea grass with his two tentacles, and exclaimed, "Found her!"

Dory giggled. "Good job! You found me!"

"Thanks, kid." Hank grinned.

Bailey suddenly sensed something, using his echolocation; it was two humans coming towards the reef.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem," he said, frightened a little.

"What is it, Bailey?" Destiny asked.

"There are two humans coming this way!" the beluga whale exclaimed.

"Oh dear," Dory said, looking at the humans.

The humans were taking pictures of different sea creatures. They looked to be about 17-years-old. The two teenagers were white skinned. One of them was wearing blue scuba gear, and the other one was wearing orange scuba gear.

"Those sea creatures look really nice," the one with the blue scuba gear said. He looked at some sea creatures with his camera.

"I agree, Connor," the other teenager said. "Let's take some more pictures. I want to get a good sea animal that I really like. My favorite is the blue tang."

"I like those fish too, Tommy. Let's search for them." They both searched around the reef.

Destiny swam around frantically. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" she repeated.

"Destiny, calm down. It's okay." Bailey putted his fin on her.

Destiny calmed down a little. She let out a breath, looking at the humans. "Well, the humans don't look bad. But, can we hide just in case?"

Hank nodded. "Sure, I want everyone to be safe."

"Okay, I'm gonna tell my parents." Dory swam quickly towards her parents' home.

Connor and Tommy saw the reef where Dory, her parents, and her friends lived in. They saw a coral cave in the distance. Tommy gasped. "I researched some facts about Blue Tangs last night, and it said that blue tangs usually live in coral caves."

"Cool! Let's go to it." They swam towards it.

Dory arrived at her parents' home. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled.

"Honey, what is it?" Charlie asked.

Dory looked at the humans - who were coming this way! Her eyes widened in horror. "They're humans coming towards your home! I-I'm afraid they'll take you away!" she explained.

Jenny and Charlie looked at the humans, then back to their daughter. "Sweetie, it'll be okay. They just want to take a picture of us," Jenny said, stroking her dorsal fin.

Dory shook her head. "Mom, I'm pretty sure they want to take you away." She looked at both of her parents. "I lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again."

"Oh, Kelpcake." They hugged their daughter affectionately.

Dory smiled, snuggling her parents.

Hank spread the word about the humans to Marlin and Nemo. Marlin's scarlet eyes widened. His mind flashed back. _The scuba divers..., Nemo..._ , he thought. He gave a serious look at his son. "Nemo, get inside the anemone now!" he demanded.

"Okay, Dad." He swam into the anemone, while Hank, Destiny, and Bailey hid.

The two teenagers arrived at the coral cave. Dory trembled in fear. Her parents gave her gentle pats, cooing to her.

Connor gasp. "Oh my gosh! They're three blue tanks in there!"

"Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

They both got out their cameras, and took a picture of them. They all yelped a little when the camera flashed. Connor took out a small bag. "This will be great for our school project!"

They gasped. Connor quickly scooped them up. "I got them!"

"Great! You take them home and do some research."

"Okay, let's go." They both swam towards their boat.

"Help!" Dory screamed.

They all saw the humans with Dory and her parents trapped inside the bag.

"Oh my goodness!" Bailey exclaimed.

Marlin facefinned. "Not again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connor drove the boat all the way back to shore. Once he got there, he got out of his boat and walked towards his blue car.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tommy got in his car, starting up the engine.

"See you, buddy!" Connor opened the door and got in. He placed the bag next to him and started up the engine. He drove home.

Dory was getting worried by the minute. She hugged her parents. "I want to go home," she said with sadness in her voice.

"I know, sweetheart." Jenny stroked her daughter.

Dory was calming down a little bit. She smiled at her loving parents. At least Connor didn't steal her parents alone. If he did, then she wouldn't know what to do.

Connor parked his car next to his apartment. He lived by himself with his sister and cat. His mother died when she gave birth to his sister, and his father died in a car crash. He got out of his car and walked to his apartment. The blue eyed teenager pulled out his keys and opened the door. He saw his 5-year-old sister, Hannah, playing with her toys. She had blonde hair going down halfway to her back. She also had blue eyes, matching her brother's.

"Connor!" she exclaimed, running to her brother. She embraced him.

Connor grinned. "Hey, Hannah."

Dory looked at Hannah, then to her parents. She noticed that her mother was swimming around in circles frantically.

"Now, now, honey, don't panic. It'll be okay." Charlie putted a fin on her.

Jenny stopped swimming. She looked at her husband with fearfulness in her pink eyes. "Charlie, I'm afraid that we'll be trapped in here. What if we never get out?"

"Mom," Dory said, looking at her mother with determination, "we'll get out of here, don't worry. Like Dad has been saying, there is always another way."

Jenny realized what her daughter said. She smiled fondly at her. She cupped her face and said, "Oh, Dory, I'm so glad to have a daughter like you."

"Aww, thanks," she said bashfully, rubbing her fin on the other.

Hannah pointed to the bag and exclaimed, "You got fishies!" She looked at the small family in the bag, her big, blue eyes sparkled.

Connor chuckled. "Yep! I'm using these fish for a school project."

Dory's eyes widened. "A school project?" She looked at her parents worriedly.

Charlie stroked her dorsal fin. "Kelpcake, it'll be okay."

Hannah saw Dory looking scared. "Don't be scared, fishy!" She putted her little finger on the bag, almost if she wanted to touch Dory.

Charlie gently pushed her finger away with his fin. He stood in front of Dory and Jenny, protecting them. "Don't worry, girls, I'll protect you."

"Aww, thanks, honey. That's so sweet of you." Jenny smiled, grateful that Charlie was protecting them.

"Meow." An American Shorthair tabby cat walked in the room. He hissed when he saw the fish.

Dory jumped a little when it hissed. She looked down at the unfamiliar creature. The feline had gray fur and green eyes. He also had white on his underbelly, chest, paws, and muzzle. The cat walked closer to Connor, not getting his eyes off of the fish. He licked his jaws.

Jenny's heart pounded in her chest loudly. She hugged Charlie and said, "Charlie, I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." He wrapped his fins around her. "I'm trying my best to protect you and Dory."

Connor lifted the bag high in the air. "No, Oliver. These fish are not for you."

Dory continued to look at Oliver, who sat on his haunches and licked his paw. "What kind of animal is that?" she asked.

"That's a land animal. It's called a cat. I don't know much about cats, but when we were in the aquarium, I overheard the humans. They said that most cats eat fish," Jenny carefully explained to her curious daughter.

Dory's magenta eyes widened in fear. "No! That cat can't eat us!"

"And he won't. I'll make sure he doesn't eat us," Charlie said.

Dory looked at her father and smiled, then she looked at Oliver, who was cleaning his back.

"Well, I better put them in the fish tank." Connor walked over to the medium sized fish tank. Inside the fish tank, there were blue pebbles and a few fake plants. He carefully poured them in there. Connor turned to his sister. "Hannah, make sure that Oliver doesn't eat the fish. I'm gonna change." He walked upstairs.

Hannah walked over to her toys. She looked at Oliver, who was looking at the fish tank. "Oliver, don't eat them," she said before playing with her toys.

Oliver stared at the fish with interest. He wish he could eat them, but he couldn't. "You fish look tasty. But I can't eat you."

Charlie narrowed his light violet eyes at Oliver. "That's a good thing, too. You can't eat me or my family."

Oliver glared back at Charlie. "I would kill you in a heartbeat if I could."

"If you hurt my wife or my daughter, then I'll-," he said, but Oliver interrupted him.

He gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You'll what? Kill me? Oh, please, that's impossible."

Dory spoke up. "I know it's impossible, but please don't hurt my family. They're important to me."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Fine." He started to walk away before saying, "But maybe I'll kill you all tonight when you are sleeping."

"You can't kill us, Oliver. We are family, we need each other." Jenny seriously said.

Oliver walked back towards the fish tank. "That's so sweet of you to say that," he sarcastically said. He licked his white fore paw before curiously asking, "What are your names anyway?"

"My name's Dory. I suffer from short term memory loss. And these are my parents, Jenny and Charlie." Dory introduced herself and her family.

"It's kind of nice to meet you guys, even though you look tasty." He turned around and licked his back a few times.

"Why do you lick yourself?" Dory asked.

"I'm cleaning myself. All cats clean themselves." The feline scratched behind his ear.

"Ah, that's interesting." She decided to ask another question. "Do you like water?"

Oliver shivered at the thought of water. "No, I hate water. It gets my fur wet."

"I understand. You need air to breathe, and I need water to breathe."

"Well, some animals like water. Dogs for example. They like to swim in the water." He knew that Dory was going to ask what dogs are, so he said, "Dogs are land animals, too. They look different than cats. They sometimes like to chase cats."

"Wow. That's cool. Except for the fact that they chase cats. That's mean; just like you attempting to eat us."

 _Wait, why am I even talking to her?_ he thought. _I should be leaving and doing my own things._

"Well, you and your family look tasty. You still look tasty." His leaf-green eyes flashed.

Dory frowned. Is Oliver ever going to change his attitude? Dory stayed positive, hoping that he will change his attitude.

Connor walked down the stairs. He changed from his scuba gear, to his orange shirt and jeans. "I'm back."

Oliver padded over to Connor and rubbed against his legs, purring loudly. Connor knelt down and stroked the feline.

"What is that sound?" Dory turned to her parents.

"He's purring, Dory. When cats purr, it means that they are happy," Charlie explained.

"That's nice." She then sighed. "Mom, is Oliver ever going to change his attitude?"

"Hopefully he will. We just need to give him more time," Jenny assured her.

Dory smiled. "You're right, Mom."

Connor turned to Hannah. "Hey, Hannah, Elizabeth is gonna come over soon. We are gonna work on our projects together."

"Okay. I'll just play upstairs. Come on, Oliver." She picked up Oliver and headed upstairs.

Connor walked into the kitchen, getting the ingredients he need to make dinner.

Later, Connor finished making dinner. The doorbell rung. Connor walked to the door and opened it, seeing his girlfriend, Elizabeth. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was also white skinned. Elizabeth smiled at Connor. "Hey, Connor."

"Hey, Liz," he said, using the nickname for her. "Do you got your sea creature?"

"Yep. I have it right here." She held up a plastic bag with a starfish in it. The starfish was peach with beautiful turquoise eyes. She looked shy and scared.

"They caught another from the sea life?" Charlie inquired.

"Oh, the poor dear." Jenny felt concerned for the little starfish.

Elizabeth walked inside the house, while Connor closed the door. "Okay, let's work on our projects." Connor sat down on the red couch.

As Elizabeth walked over to the couch, Dory gave the starfish a smile. The starfish gave a shy smile to Dory before frowning again. Hopefully Dory will make a plan for her, her family, and the starfish to escape.

The two teenagers began to work on their projects.

Meanwhile, in the Great Barrier Reef, Nemo sighed. He lied down in the anemone. They tried to rescue them, but the boat was too fast. Marlin noticed him looking sad. "Son, are you okay?"

Nemo's eyes began to water. "No!" He sobbed.

"Son, what's wrong?" Marlin stroked his son gently.

"I...I miss Dory! It feels like that journey all over again!"

Marlin sighed. "I understand, son. I miss Dory, too. But she'll come back. I just know it." Marlin wiped Nemo's tears away.

Nemo sniffed. He looked up at his father and smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up, Dad."

Marlin kissed his son. "You're welcome, Nemo."

Time has passed at both the apartment, and at the reef. In the apartment, it was time for dinner. "Liz, do you want to join us for dinner?" Connor asked.

"Sure." Elizabeth looked at Hannah, who was petting Oliver. "Hey, Hannah, can you do me a favor?"

Hannah gazed up at her. "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you bring the starfish upstairs?" She gave Hannah the bag.

"Okay." Hannah walked upstairs. She placed the bag on her dresser, then headed downstairs, leaving the poor starfish scared.

"Hannah, it's time for dinner," Connor said, setting the plates of spaghetti on the table.

"Let me feed the fish first." Hannah grabbed the fish food and poured it in the tank. The small family slightly backed away when the food was poured. Even though they lived in a aquarium before, they certainly didn't see _that._

Dory looked at the brown, unappetizing food. "What is that?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess it's food. It doesn't look appealing, though."

"Dad, we have to eat this. We don't want to starve."

"You're right, Dory. Let's eat."

They all ate their dinner. As Dory ate, she began to feel homesick. Regardless of how homesick she was, she remained positive. They have to escape, no matter what.

 **A/N**

 **Yes, guys! My OC, Angel is in this story! I hope you guys enjoy my OC. I created her based on my personality. Thanks for the reviews! It encouraged me to keep writing this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in the reef, they were getting ready for bed. Marlin swam to his son. "Nemo, it's bed time."

Nemo sighed. "I don't want to go to bed. I'm too worried about Dory."

Marlin's eyes drooped. He was worried about Dory, too, but he has to stay positive. "I'm worried about her too, son. But you have to stay happy. Dory wouldn't like it if you're sad. If she was here right now, she would be sad too."

Nemo smiled a little. "Okay, I'll stay happy." Then he yawned.

Marlin guided Nemo to the anemone. "Get some sleep, son. You have school tomorrow." He kissed his tired son on the head.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." Nemo closed his eyes and snored gently.

Marlin smiled warmly at him. "I love you, too." He lied down and slept.

In the apartment, Dory and her parents were getting ready for bed. Connor and Hannah were getting ready for bed, too. They headed upstairs and did what they need to do; they brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on. The siblings said goodnight to each other and headed to bed.

Dory yawned, showing her teeth. "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Jenny caressed her daughter by stroking her. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Night, Kelpcake." Charlie affectionately kissed Dory.

They lied down. Jenny and Charlie slept quicker than their daughter. Dory looked out of the living room window, seeing the stars. _Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day,_ she thought. She closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard a meow.

Her pink eyes focused on Oliver as he walked toward the fish tank. "Hi, Oliver. Is there something you want?"

Oliver casted the forgetful fish an innocent look. "Yes. Look, Dory, I'm really sorry for what I said to you are your parents earlier."

Dory gave him a confused look. "What did you say to me earlier? I forgot."

Oliver sighed. "I said that you and your parents looked tasty. I take back what I said. You don't look that tasty anymore, now that I'm knowing you and your parents."

"Oh, okay! It's okay, Oliver." Dory smiled at him.

Oliver smiled back, purring at Dory. "Well, I gotta go to bed now. Goodnight." He padded away to his cat bed.

"Night, Oliver!" The magenta-eyed fish yawned again, laying down.

It was 6:30 in the morning. Connor's alarm clock rung. He groaned and turned off the alarm clock. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. The teenager got ready for school. After he putted his forest-green shirt on and blue jeans on, he woke up Hannah. She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Connor," she said tiredly.

"Morning. Get ready for school." He walked away to brush his teeth.

Hannah got out of bed and putted her turquoise shirt and jean shorts on.

Connor headed downstairs to make breakfast. He looked at the clock on the stove. It was 7:00. Connor and Hannah started school in an hour. He got out the cereal and milk and made his and Hannah's breakfast.

It has been a while. Connor and Hannah putted their backpacks on. Connor got out a plastic bag and placed Dory and her parents in there. They woke up abruptly when Connor placed them in the bag.

"Are you ready, Hannah?" Connor asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay, let's go." They got in the car. Connor drove Hannah to school first. They arrived there. Lot's of elementary school kids headed inside the school.

Hannah got out of the car. "Bye, Connor!"

"Bye, Hannah. See you later." He drove off to his school.

Dory looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, where are we going?"

"We're going to Connor's school. A school is like schools of fish. They go there to learn," Charlie explained.

"Yep. Back in the aquarium, little kids came to look at the fish. When kids go to places when they are in school, it's called field trips," Jenny added.

"Cool! I wonder what Nemo's doing right now."

Marlin and Nemo swam to school. Nemo frowned before remembering what his father said last night. His frown turned into a smile. They arrived at the school. Mr. Ray came up to Marlin and Nemo. "Hi, Nemo!" the stingray greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Ray! What are we learning about today?"

"You'll see." Mr. Ray guided Nemo to class.

"Bye, Dad!" Nemo shouted.

"Bye, Nemo! See you after school!" Marlin waved to Nemo before heading back home.

Nemo smiled, excited for the school day to start.

Connor arrived at the high school. The school's name was: Golden Oak High School. The school's mascot was the bobcats. Connor stepped out of the car. Dory and her parents stared at the huge school. "Wow," Dory said in awe.

"The school is so big," Jenny said.

"Yeah." Charlie gazed at the school, then at his wife and daughter. "I wonder what's inside the school."

"Maybe lot's of students," Dory guessed.

As Connor stepped in the school, there was a lot of students inside. Dory was right; there were lots of students. Most of the students stared at the bag. All of a sudden, Dory was beginning to feel nervous. She hid behind her parents.

Jenny stroked her. "It's okay, honey. They're only looking at us. Your father and I lived in an aquarium for our whole lives, so we are used to being stared at.

Dory lived in the ocean for most of her life, so she didn't feel really comfortable being stared at. But when her mother reassured her, it made her smile.

Connor saw Tommy walking over to him with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Hi, Tommy!" Connor exclaimed.

"Hey, Connor. I got my fish right here." He held up the bag, which revealed a Tiger barb.

Charlie growled in frustration. "I'm so sick and tired of humans capturing fish from the sea life! Why can't they just leave them alone?!"

Dory gasped. She rarely saw her father being this angry before.

Jenny stroked his dorsal fin. "Honey, calm down. It's okay. We fish can't stop humans from capturing them."

Charlie calmed down. "You're right, Jenny. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Jenny kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay, sweetie. You were just angry."

The bell rang for first period. Dory and her parents covered their ears. Connor and Tommy walked to their science class. When they got there, they instantly saw students with their sea creatures. Dory saw the same starfish from earlier. The bag was sitting on Elizabeth's desk. Dory smiled and waved to her. She waved back shyly.

Connor sat next to Elizabeth. "Hey."

"Hi." She brushed her hair with her hand.

The bell rung for class to start. The shy starfish shrunk back in fear. The teacher stood in the front of the room.

"Good morning, class," he greeted before saying, "Today, we'll be doing your sea creature presentations. Who would like to go first?" He looked at the students.

"Me!" Elizabeth raised her hand.

"Okay, Elizabeth. Come on up."

Elizabeth grabbed the bag and walked up. The starfish's heart was pounding when the students were staring at her. Elizabeth talked about her starfish and talked about what she wrote on her paper. When she finished, they clapped.

The teacher clapped as well. "Well done, Elizabeth! Okay, who wants to go next?"

Connor raised his hand.

The teacher nodded. "Alright, Connor."

"Here we go," Dory said as Connor picked up the bag and walked to the front of the classroom.

"These are Blue Tangs. They live in coral caves, and they like to eat kelp, seaweed, and algae." Connor showed some pictures of Dory and her parents, then talked about some more facts about Blue Tangs. He finished his presentation. The whole class clapped, including the teacher.

"Excellent job, Connor!" the teacher exclaimed.

Connor sat back down. More students came up to talk about their sea creatures. After that, the students placed their sea creatures on the counter. Dory noticed that the starfish was right next to them.

"Hi, there!" Dory exclaimed.

"H-hi," she said shyly.

"What's your name, dear?" Jenny asked warmly.

"A-Angel," she said, still stammering.

"Aww, that's a pretty name," Dory said.

"Thanks, m-my mother suggested it," Angel stated quietly.

"That's nice," Dory said before saying, "I'm Dory. If I forget things it means that I have short term memory loss. And these are my parents, Jenny and Charlie."

They waved to her. "It's really nice to meet you, Angel," Charlie said, smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Angel was starting to get comfortable around Dory and her parents.

"So, where's your parents?" Dory asked.

Angel's mind instantly went back to the terrible incident that happened to her parents.

/

 _She was a young, 5-year-old starfish. She was playing happily with her parents._

 _"You can't catch me!" Angel exclaimed, running away from her parents._

 _Her parents giggled. Her mother's light blue eyes were sparkling with determination. Angel's father tagged her. "Gotcha!" His dark blue eyes gazed down at his daughter._

 _Angel laughed. "Let's play again!"_

 _"Okay, sweetie," her mother said._

 _Suddenly, two humans swam up to Angel and her parents. They screamed in fear. Angel hid in the kelp. Her parents tried to run away from the humans, but it was too late. The humans scooped them up in a bag and swam to their boat._

 _"Angel!" they screamed._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" Angel shouted._

 _The boat drove away, leaving the poor starfish crying._

/

Angel had tears in her eyes. She cried, covering her eyes with her arms. Dory and her parents instantly comforted her.

"Shh, honey, it's okay." Jenny placed her fin on the bag. She wished she could get inside Angel's bag, so she could give her a proper comforting.

"Angel, it's okay. Please don't cry." Dory frowned. She felt bad for the poor starfish.

Angel sniffed. She wiped her tears away. "M-my parents got captured by h-humans."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Charlie said.

"It's okay. I live in the ocean alone," she stated sadly.

"Oh, you poor thing." Jenny felt horrible for her. They all do.

Dory thought, placing a fin to her chin. Then she had an idea. "I know. You can live with me, my parents, and my friends back in the ocean."

"Really?" Angel smiled a bit.

"Yes, Really." Dory grinned.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she beamed.

Dory giggled. "You're welcome."

The bell rang for second period. The students grabbed their bags and walked to class. Dory wondered what she'll experience next in the high school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Connor and Elizabeth were walking to their second period class. Connor looked behind his back to see Tommy, stopping and waving goodbye to them.

"Bye, Tommy! See you at lunch!" Connor yelled while Elizabeth waved at him.

"Alright, see ya!" He walked away.

The teenager looked at his girlfriend. "Come on, Liz. Let's go to class before the teacher gives us detention."

Elizabeth giggled and said, "Okay."

They walked to their computer class.

Once they got there, the couple saw the teacher standing outside next to the door, welcoming students. The teacher saw the couple and the sea creatures. He narrowed his dark brown eyes at them.

Angel shook a bit. The small family comforted her, saying everything is going to be alright.

"Why are you bringing sea creatures in my classroom?" he inquired, taking a closer look at the sea creatures.

The small family and Angel withdrew from him a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"We used these sea creatures for a class project last period," Connor explained.

The teacher nodded. "Ah, I understand. You can only bring those sea creatures to my class today. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth said while Connor nodded his head.

The teacher letted the students inside his classroom.

Inside the classroom, there were a lot of computers with students sitting at their desks.

The two teenagers placed their sea creatures on the counter and sat at their assigned seats.

The bell rung loudly. The teacher closed the door and walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Mr. Carson," a student said, "what are we gonna do today?"

Mr. Carson looked at her. "Well, Stacy, we are gonna talk about college life. So, we are not using the computers today, unless I'm finished talking."

"Yay," a teenage boy said sarcastically, which made the class chuckle.

Angel groaned. "I can already tell this is gonna be boring."

"You said it, sister," Dory said. She sighed and waited for the teacher to speak.

Mr. Carson began to speak. His voice was in the same tone, which bored Angel and the family.

Jenny decided to speak up. "Angel, would you like to hear the story when Marlin and Dory searched for Nemo?"

Angel looked at her, confused. "Who's Marlin and Nemo?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I didn't tell you who they are," she chuckled.

Dory answered Angel's question. "They are very good friends of mine. I've known them for a year."

"That's cool." She looked at Jenny. "Can you tell me the story, Mom, I mean Jenny?"

She blushed when she said "mom." She missed her parents. Jenny and Charlie were like her parents.

Jenny chuckled when she made the mistake. "Sure, honey."

"Ooh, can I hear the story too?" Dory pleaded. She mainly forgot the story.

"Sure. After this story, I can tell you the one when Dory found us."

"Yay!" Angel exclaimed.

Her husband, daughter, and the starfish listened to the story when Jenny started it.

Back in the reef, Nemo was having free time in school. Nemo sighed. He stared out into the ocean.

Mr. Ray came up to him. "Nemo, are you doing okay?"

"No." His scarlet eyes glanced down at the sand.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Mr. Ray stroked him.

It took a couple of minutes for Nemo to answer. "I'm just worried about Dory. She... She got captured by humans. I'm afraid that she'll get hurt or something."

Mr. Ray frowned. "That's awful." He smiled again, patting the young clownfish's head. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Why don't you play with the children?" He guided Nemo to the kids.

He perked up when he saw his best friend, Squirt. "Hey, Squirt!"

Squirt smiled. "Hi, dude! Me and Pearl were just chatting. Do you want to join?"

"Sure!" He swam up to them to join in their conversation.

Time have passed slowly in second period. The teacher was still talking, which bored most of the students.

Jenny finished the story. "And that is how they found Nemo."

"Wow! That was really good! Can you tell the next one?" Angel asked.

"Sure. This adventure has happened two months ago."

"Cool!" Her turquoise eyes sparkled.

Twenty minutes have passed. Mr. Carson was finally done talking. "Okay, class, since you did really well when I was talking, you may do whatever you want on the computer."

"Yes!" Connor exclaimed. He logged on to his computer.

"After Dory found us, we went to the Great Barrier Reef to live with her and her friends. And life has been good ever since." Jenny ended the story.

"That story was as good as the first one!" Angel stated.

Dory chuckled. "Yep, my adventures are pretty interesting."

"They sure are." Then, Angel jumped a bit when the bell rang for third period.

"That bell gets me every time!"

Connor and Elizabeth grabbed their bags and headed to third period.

Fortunately for the teenagers, they both had every class together; which is odd. All of the students in the school never had the same schedules. That made them unique and special.

They both walked quickly to their English class. Their teacher was a woman named Mrs. Coster. She loved animals, so she didn't mind when they brought their sea creatures inside.

The sea animals waited for the school day to be over. It seemed boring to them.

In the reef, school was over. It was a half day today, so Mr. Ray released the class.

"See you tomorrow, class! Get home safely!"

"Bye, Mr. Ray!" they chanted, going to their parents.

Nemo saw his dad and Hank, waiting for him.

"Hi, Dad, Hank!" he greeted.

"Hey, son!" Marlin hugged him.

"Hello, kid." Hank gave Nemo a pat on the back.

"How was school?" Marlin asked.

"It was pretty good," Nemo replied.

"That's good."

Nemo then thought of something. "Hey, can we look for Dory again? Please?"

Marlin and Hank exchanged glances before looking back at the little clownfish.

"I don't see why not," Hank answered.

"Yay!" Nemo dashed to his home to find Bailey and Destiny.

 _We're coming, Dory,_ he thought as he searched for his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N**

 **Happy Thanksgiving for the Canadians! I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving! Today is also Christopher Columbus Day. Most people are out of school today, but I went to school today, which sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Bailey! Destiny!" Nemo called as he swam throughout the reef.

"Nemo?" Destiny said, swimming towards the clownfish.

"What is it?" Bailey asked.

Nemo came to a stop when he reached them. He panted. "Guys, we need to search for Dory and her parents again."

"But, Nemo, last time I used my echolocation, I couldn't find them." Bailey stated.

Nemo had a determined look on his face. "We have to search for them. I don't care if it takes all day."

Destiny nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Nemo smiled, hoping they could find them.

The school day went by slowly. The bell rung for 4th period lunch. The students got up and walked to the cafeteria.

"Only two more periods to go. Thank goodness," Angel relieved.

"Yeah. School is so boring," Dory said.

Jenny and Charlie chuckled.

Connor spotted Tommy in the cafeteria getting his lunch.

"Hey, Tommy!" Connor exclaimed, going over to his best friend. He reached him before anybody else could get in line.

"Hi, Connor!" Tommy gave his lunch money to the lady.

Connor grabbed chocolate milk, a hamburger, and fries. He purchased his lunch and walked next to Tommy.

They sat down at the table where they always sat at.

"So, what's up?" Connor asked, putting the bag down on the table.

Tommy and Elizabeth placed their bags on the table, too.

"I have a test in two days, so I have to study for it." Tommy ate his pepperoni pizza.

Connor nodded. "Okay. What about you, Liz?" He took off the paper of the hamburger and ate it.

"Nothing," the girl said, drinking her chocolate milk.

Dory looked at their lunches. Her mouth watered and her stomach began to grumble.

Angel giggled. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. I want lunch."

Angel nodded. "I'm hungry, too."

"I'm sure Connor will feed us when he gets home," Charlie said, looking at his wife, who nodded.

Dory sighed. "Alright. I'm just ready for the school day to be over."

Nemo, his dad, and his friends were searching for Dory and her parents.

"Oooooooo!" Bailey placed his fins to his temples and closed his eyes. All he saw was blur.

He sighed. "It's no hope. I can't find them."

Nemo frowned. He looked at the ground as he swam.

"Let's go home. We've been searching for a while now," Hank said, turning around.

"No!" Nemo yelled. He stopped him and glared at him. "We need to keep searching for them!"

Marlin placed a fin on him. "Nemo, as much as I would like to search for them longer, we just can't. If we searched for them, then we would be wasting time."

Destiny nodded in agreement. "Your father's right. We can't waste time."

Nemo glared at them and shouted, "Fine! Stop searching for them! If you won't find them, then I will!" He swam as quickly as he can away from them.

"Kid, wait!" Hank yelled.

"Come on, guys. Let's follow him," Bailey said.

They quickly followed the little clownfish.

5th period had passed slowly. The bell rung for the last period.

"Yes! It's the last period!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yes, it certainly is, sweetie," Jenny said warmly.

"Finally!" Dory said happily.

Connor and Elizabeth arrived at their history class. They placed the bags on the Counter and sat down at their seats.

The bell rung again. As soon as the teacher came in the classroom, he instantly saw the sea creatures.

"Who brought those animals in my class?!" he shouted.

"It's us, sir," Connor said, standing up from his seat.

Elizabeth stood up as well. She looked at the teacher with a frightened look on her eyes.

The teacher narrowed his golden brown eyes at them. "That's it! Detention now! And bring those filthy things with you!"

The sea creatures gasped. "How dare he called us filthy!" Dory said.

Angel's eyes watered. She was so sensitive. She cried, covering her beautiful eyes with her arms.

"Shh, Angel, it's okay," Charlie said softly.

"That teacher is mean, Angel. Just ignore him," Jenny said.

"Yeah, he's a major jerk." Dory glared at the teacher.

"But, Mr. Walter," Elizabeth started, "they were for-"

Mr. Walter interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "No buts! Detention now!"

They both sighed and grabbed their bags. They walked out of the classroom. Mr. Walter slammed the door shut.

Angel shook in fright. "I don't like that teacher at all."

"Me neither," Charlie stated.

The two teenagers walked sadly to detention.

When they arrived, they sat down and did nothing. They acted on their best behavior.

"I really wanna go home now." Dory hugged her mother.

Jenny stroked her tenderly and hummed softly to her.

Meanwhile in the ocean, Nemo was still searching for them. "Oh, guys, where are you?" He was so worried about them, especially Dory.

Nemo finally stood there and cried. "What was I thinking?" He spoke between tears. "This is a waste of time."

"Nemo!" Marlin called, swimming to his son.

"Oh, Nemo, are you okay?" Destiny inquired.

"No!" he shouted. "You guys were right. This is a waste of time. I've been searching and searching, but I couldn't find them."

Marlin hugged his crying son. "Nemo, if we can't find them, then maybe they will find us. Dory always has a plan. They'll come back, I promise. Even though she has short term memory loss, she's still smart."

Nemo wiped his tears away and smiled, comforted by his dad's words. "You're right, Daddy. She always finds a way."

Marlin took his son's fin. "Come on, let's go home."

They all swam home.

The bell rung to go home.

"Finally!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yes! We finally have to get out of here!" Dory said.

Connor and Elizabeth walked out of the school.

Connor headed to his car. He said bye to his girlfriend and went in.

He drove back home. When he reached there, he got out of his car and walked to his apartment. He opened the door and went in.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?" he said, confused. He opened the door and saw Elizabeth.

"Liz, what are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by here because I wanted the starfish to play with the fish."

Angel gasped and smiled widely. Finally she could get out of the bag.

"Okay. I'll put her in the fish tank." Connor putted the small family in the tank. He then placed Angel in there.

Angel instantly hugged Dory. "I'm so glad we are close to each other now!"

Dory laughed. "Yep! Now we can play together!"

Dory's parents went over to her. "It's glad that we are not separated by bags anymore," Charlie said.

Angel smiled. Then, she yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap."

She went over to the corner and lied down.

Jenny swam over to her and stroked her. "Have a nice nap, sweetheart."

Angel yawned again. She fell asleep by Jenny's soft stroking.

Oliver walked to the fish tank. "I see that the starfish is back."

Dory quickly said, "Mom, Dad, Oliver's nice now. I don't exactly remember when he became nice."

"It was last night. We had a small chat." He smiled at Dory.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's nice to see you friendly, Oliver," Jenny grinned.

Charlie just nodded.

Oliver smiled back at her before saying, "So, when are you going to escape?"

Dory frowned. "I don't know. I can't think of any ideas."

"Well, your in luck. Because I have an escape plan."

Dory perked up. "Really? Let us here it."

"Not until tonight. I want my owners to be sleeping."

"Alright."

Oliver gave his paw a lick before walking away.

"I really can't wait to go home." She looked at her parents.

They smiled. "We can't wait either," Jenny said.

"The sooner we can get out of here, the sooner we can go home," Charlie stated.

Dory stared out of the living room window. The blue sky reminded her of the ocean. She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N**

 **Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I know it's been two weeks since I've updated the last one. I'm sorry for the long wait. Anyway, this is officially the last chapter of this story. This is the longest chapter yet. So, enjoy!**

 **Sandrastar1: This is the last chapter of the story. Thanks for reading!**

 **TideRider925: That's good to hear. Thank you for sticking around the whole story!**

The sun rose high into the sky. As it reached its place, the sun's rays shone through the living room window. Oliver's green eyes opened. The feline yawned, showing his sharp teeth. Then, he got out of his cat bed and stretched, putting his front paws in front of him, and arching his back. His eyes casted on the sleeping fish. He noticed that Dory was snoring and talking in her sleep. The cat chuckled a bit and walked over to her.

Dory snored loudly. Her body was twitching a bit. With her eyes closed, she got up and sleep swam towards the glass. She bumped gently on the glass.

Oliver giggled and rose his body, putting his paws on the desk. He tapped lightly on the glass saying, "Dory wake up."

The forgetful fish got startled. She opened her magenta eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!" She looked at Oliver. "Oh, Oliver, it's you." She looked at the place where she was sleeping at. "Wait... What am I doing here?"

"You were sleep swimming, Dory," Oliver answered.

"Again? Wow, I need to stop doing that."

The feline gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. He sat on his haunches and licked his paw. Then, he wrapped his tail around his front paws. "So, are you ready to escape tonight?"

"I'm escaping tonight? I thought we were supposed to escape yesterday night."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh, right! I forgot! I'm sorry."

Dory chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who forgets things."

Oliver chuckled before realizing something. "Dory, you remembered that you were supposed to escape."

"Wow, I did? Yay for me!" she exclaimed.

Angel and Dory's parents woke up as they heard shouting.

Angel yawned and stretched. She saw Dory and Oliver. "Morning, Dory, Oliver."

"Morning," they said.

As Jenny and Charlie went over to their daughter, Angel had a confused look on her face. "Oliver, I thought we were escaping yesterday night."

"We were, but I forgot," he admitted.

"Oh, well I guess we are escaping tonight, then."

"We are. As soon as my owner's are asleep, I'm gonna tell all of you the escape plan."

As if on cue, his owners went downstairs. Hannah saw Oliver and said, "Morning, Oliver!"

Oliver went over to the little girl and rubbed his body against her.

Hannah smiled and petted the feline before sitting down at the table. She waited for her breakfast.

Connor poured cereal and milk in two bowls. He poured orange juice in his and Hannah's cups. First, he carried the bowls to the table, then the cups.

After breakfast, the two siblings placed their backpacks on and headed out the door.

"Now what?" Dory asked.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know."

Deciding to have fun, Dory tickled Angel.

Angel giggled, which turned into laughs when Dory tickled her harder.

"D-Dory! S-stop! Please!" Angel begged.

"Not until you give up." She kept tickling the laughing starfish.

Angel actually had the strength to tickle Dory. "Coochie coochie coo!"

Dory laughed loudly.

Dory's parents giggled. "Should we join them?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, we should," Jenny replied.

The two parents tickled their daughter and Angel. They all chased each other, which made the water slosh around in the tank.

Oliver giggled and watched them in their little tickling and chasing party.

Meanwhile, in the reef, Hank, Destiny, and Bailey were playing catch the shell. If someone catches the shell, they get 2 points. If someone drops the shell, they lose 2 points. The one with the most points wins.

Bailey threw the shell to Destiny, who caught it. "Yes! Another 2 points for me!"

Destiny threw the shell to Hank. Hank caught it, but the shell slipped out of his tentacle.

"Dang it, I lost 2 points," he stated.

Bailey chuckled. "It's ironic that you have the least points. You have the most arms, and Destiny has the most points."

"Haha, very funny," he sarcastically said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Aww, come on, Hank. Be a good sport," Destiny said.

"Well, I don't want to be a good sport!" he yelled.

Destiny's and Bailey's eyes widened in fright.

Hank realized whathe was doing and calmed down. "Sorry, I..." he trailed off. Then, he sighed. "I gotta go now." He swam off.

The whale shark and beluga exchanged glances before following Hank.

Back in the apartment, the small family and the starfish was exhausted.

"I'm so tired," Angel said.

"Me too," Dory said.

"Let's rest for a bit," Charlie suggested.

They all rested, giving themselves a break.

Hank lied down in his house, sighing.

Bailey and Destiny swam up to him.

"Hank, are you alright?" Bailey asked.

"No," Hank grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Destiny questioned.

Hank sighed. "I just miss the kid, that's all."

"Oh. Well, it's okay. We all miss her," Destiny said.

"Without Dory, everything seems different," Hank stated.

"I know," Bailey said, "But, she'll come back."

Hank smiled a little before frowning. "I'm sorry, guys. I was just mad."

Destiny patted him on his tentacle. "It's alright. Now, let's continue playing!"

Time had past slowly in the apartment. The sea creatures just played and talked with Oliver to past time. Before they knew it, Connor and Hannah was home.

Connor headed upstairs to his room and closed the door. Hannah said hi to Oliver and the sea creatures before heading upstairs to her room.

"In a few hours, we'll be escaping," Oliver stated.

Dory smiled. "I'm so excited to see my friends."

Angel smiled as well. "Even though I'm shy, I think I could handle meeting your friends."

Jenny patted Angel's back. "That's good, sweetie."

Angel smiled at her before sighing. She really couldn't wait to get out of here.

A few hours had passed. It was now dark outside. Oliver casted his eyes on his owners eating dinner. He then padded over to the fish tank.

"It's almost time, guys. After they finish dinner, they'll take a shower, watch TV, and the brush their teeth. Then, when they go to bed, I'll be telling you my great escape plan."

"I can't wait," Dory said, looking at her parents, who smiled.

Charlie wrapped his fin around Jenny lovingly. Jenny looked at him and smiled before yawning and placing her head down on his chest.

Charlie chuckled. "I better put Jenny to bed to rest." He carried his wife to bed for a short nap.

The forgetful fish, starfish, and cat watched them. Angel decided to speak up. "So, can you describe what your friends look like?"

Dory shook her head. "I want you to see them for yourself."

"Okay."

Back in the reef, Nemo swam up at the surface. His body came up above the water. His scarlet eyes gazed up at the sparkling stars in the sky. The huge stars reflected the young clownfish's eyes. Nemo closed his eyes and felt the soft breeze against his scales. He opened his eyes and noticed a fish beside him. It was his father.

"Hey, son," he said gently. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the stars," he replied.

Marlin looked at the stars, then at his son. As he looked at him, he imagined Dory next to him, looking at the stars. He and Dory sometimes looked at the stars. The stars was beautiful and fascinating.

Marlin spoke up again. "I just wanted to say that dinner's ready. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit," he said, still looking at the stars.

Marlin patted him on the back. "Okay, your dinner will still be there when you get back." He swam away, leaving his son enjoying the stars.

More time had passed in the apartment. It was time. Connor and Hannah went into their rooms and went to bed.

Oliver grinned. "It's time, guys."

"Yay!" Angel and Dory cheered.

"Finally. I really want to go home," Jenny said.

"So do I, dear," Charlie agreed.

"What's the escape plan?" Dory asked.

Oliver sat down on his haunches. "Okay, so, the plan is that I'll pretend to get hurt. So, I'll pretend to scream in pain. When I do that, my owners will wake up and see what's wrong with me. Then, Connor will decide to call the vet. His phone is upstairs, fortunately."

He paused to lick his paw before continuing. "So, I'll get up and you all will have to jump in this plastic bag." He padded over to his cat bed and grabbed the bag in his teeth. He walked back to the tank and dropped the bag.

He continued. "Then, I'll take you all to the beach and place you in the water." The feline licked his back before asking, "Any questions?"

Angel raised her arm.

"Yes?"

"Umm, are you sure it's going to be safe about us jumping out of the tank and getting in the bag? It just seems dangerous."

Oliver sighed. "I know it seems dangerous, but it'll be worth it. Trust me."

Angel nodded, understanding.

"Anyone else?" Oliver inquired.

Charlie raised his fin.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"How do you know where the beach is?"

"Well, my owners took me there, actually. They were playing truth or dare, and Hannah dared Connor to take me to the beach. So, he did it. Hannah decided to tag along with him. And, I have a good memory where places are. Plus, I can see really well in the dark."

Dory's eyes widened. "Wow, awesome! I wish I had a memory like yours."

Oliver chuckled. "You're perfect just the way you are, kid."

Dory smiled when he said, "kid." He reminded her of Hank a little.

"So, are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Definitely," Jenny said.

"Okay. Let's do this," the feline said, determined to do the plan.

Oliver pretended to collapse in pain. He yowled loudly, waking his owners.

"Oliver?" Connor got up from bed and rushed downstairs. His sister followed him.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Hannah asked.

The feline continued to yowl.

Hannah gasped. "Connor, he's in pain!"

"I'll call the vet." He rain upstairs with his sister following him.

Oliver instantly got up and grabbed the bag in his jaws. "Okay, you know what you have to do."

"Do what?" Dory asked.

"We jump out of the tank and land in the bag," Jenny answered.

Dory gulped. "Okay, here's go nothing."

"Okay, on the count of 3, we'll jump," Angel said.

Everyone prepared to jump.

"1... 2... 3!"

The sea creatures jumped out of the tank and landed in the bag.

"We did it!" Dory cheered.

"Perfect," Oliver muffled. "Now, on to the beach."

Oliver walked through the cat door and padded to the beach.

"We're getting closer to home, guys," Charlie stated.

The other three just smiled, waiting to go home.

For about 15 minutes, they arrived at the beach. As Oliver walked, he felt the soft, squishy sand beneath his paws. Oliver setted the bag down.

"We're here, guys!"

"It feels so good to see the ocean again," Dory said.

Oliver smiled before saying, "You can go in there now."

The sea creatures jumped in the water.

"Well, this is goodbye," Oliver said, sadly.

Dory grinned at the feline. "We'll never forget you."

Oliver purred and placed his face in the water. "And, I'll never forget you. All of you."

Everyone hugged Oliver's face.

"You've been such a great friend, Oliver," Charlie said.

Oliver lifted his face out of the water and shook the water off. "Thank you. Now, I gotta go home."

"Alright. Bye, Oliver!" Dory exclaimed.

"Bye everyone!"

They waved at him as they saw him walk away.

Charlie turned to his family and the starfish. "Let's go home."

They all swam home. Angel smiled, waiting to see their friends.

Nemo sighed, looking out at the ocean. He squinted his eyes to see if his friends had returned, but there was no luck. He was about to turn around when he saw a blue tang out of the corner of his eye. The clownfish squinted his eyes again to get a better look. It was Dory, swimming quickly towards him.

Nemo perked up and yelled, "Dory!"

The two friends embraced, hugging each other tightly.

Nemo had tears of joy leaking out of his scarlet eyes. "Dory, you're here."

"Shhh." Dory stroked the young clownfish. "Yes, Nemo, I'm here. I missed you too, buddy."

Nemo sniffed and wiped his tears away. He then saw Dory's parents and a starfish that he doesn't know.

Nemo swam to Jenny and Charlie and hugged them. They smiled and gave him pats on the head and back.

Suddenly, Marlin, Hank, Destiny, and Bailey all came towards them.

"Dory!" they all exclaimed.

"Hi, guys!" Dory swam to them and hugged them.

Her parents swam to them as well and embraced them.

"Dory, we've all missed you and your parents," Marlin said. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," Dory replied, winking at her parents and Angel.

"Who's that?" Nemo asked, pointing at Angel.

"Oh, right," Dory swam beside her friend. "Guys, this is Angel, my friend."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"She has been quite the company," Jenny said.

Everyone smiled and waved at her.

"Angel, meet my friends. I mean, my family, the rest of it."

Everyone smiled when she said that.

"You can come over to her and introduce yourselves, but don't overwhelm her. She's shy when it comes to meeting new sea creatures," Dory explained.

"Alright. We should all meet her one at a time," Marlin said.

Moments later, they have all introduced themselves to Angel.

"It is lovely to meet all of you," Angel quietly said.

Destiny smiled at her. "And, it's lovely to meet you."

Suddenly, Nemo yawned. "I'm tired, Dad."

"Okay," he said before turning to everyone. "Let's go to bed, guys."

Everyone headed to their beds, letting sleep overcome them. Dory invited Angel to come sleep with her in her brain coral.

Angel snuggled against Dory, getting comfortable.

Dory yawned before smiling at her. "Welcome to the family, Angel."

Angel grinned before closing her eyes, letting out soft snores.

Dory was really glad to be back home. Her whole family was in the reef with her, sleeping peacefully. After a couple minutes had passed, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Life couldn't be any better for her.


End file.
